yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Lazar
| english = }} Lazar, known as Yeager in the Japanese version and commonly spelled Jeager among fans, is a top-ranking henchman to Rex Goodwin as well as Vice-Director of Sector Security. He is also a member of Yliaster. His Japanese name is derived from the German word "Jäger", meaning hunter. Lazar is a short, effeminate man who wears red lipstick and has light purple hair. He dresses in an opulent red costume with a black collar and gold trim. Personality In both versions, Lazar comes across as arrogant, and almost egotistical. He is also mildly sadistic, tending to laugh at anyone's misfortune, but only when he has the upper hand. When he doesn't, and he is truly in danger, his attitude changes quickly, and he proves to be little more than a coward. Lazar does not seem to get along with Mina, as seen by them bickering while watching Jack duel Yusei. This is made more obvious in the English dub. He is shown to be extremely fond of cup ramen, helping himself to one of Jack's while stealing the engine program. Biography Lazar is New Domino City's head of special investigations. He is also second in command of Sector Security. He and Rex Goodwin believed Jack Atlas, from Satellite, to be a Signer. On behalf of Goodwin he meets Jack and offers him the chance to become King in New Domino City. In order for Jack to do that he must take a Duel Runner and the cards "Stardust Dragon and "Red Dragon Archfiend" through the pipeline to Neo Domino City. Fortune Cup He and Mina spot Jack Atlas meeting a person from Satellite, and Lazar has Mina report it to Goodwin. When Goodwin arrives, he, Lazar, and Mina watch the Duel between Jack and Yusei. After analyzing the Duel with Zigzix, Lazar surmises that the clash of two Signers and their dragons is needed for the Crimson Dragon to appear. Goodwin later talks in private with Lazar and they both conspire to confirm their suspicions about Yusei's status as a Signer. As part of their efforts to root out the Signers, Goodwin and Lazar devise the Fortune Cup. Lazar calls off Officer Trudge and invites Yusei to participate in the Cup, threatening Yusei's Satellite friends if Yusei does not agree. He manipulates various events from behind the scenes during the Fortune Cup, including making sure the right opponents are matched up. Dark Signers When in Satellite, Lazar is challenged to a duel by Crow Hogan, who appears to be very adamant about wanting to take part in the battle against the Dark Signers. Crow will not let him go unless he finds out more information about the Dark Signers, suspecting that he may actually be a Dark Signer himself. Lazar escapes from Crow's trap and runs away, leading him to an old, abandoned warehouse in Satellite, the same place where The Enforcers defeated the Magician's Four years earlier. Crow uses his old duel cuff to force Lazar into a Duel using the same house rules that the Duel Gangs used to use. However, a black fog caused by the real Dark Signers causes the Duel to end prematurely. Lazar abandons his Duel Disk and flees. He managed to escape the fog safely using his balloon. In the dub he was in a hurry and surrendered. Lazar later confirms to a mysterious man that Goodwin has gone to Satellite to confront Roman Goodwin. World Riding Grand Prix After Goodwin's death, Lazar impatiently waits for the arrival of a new Director, and is called off to investigate a strange meteor crash. Upon reaching it he encounters three mysterious people there questioning their reason for being at a forbidden location. Ultimately he realizes that they are from Yliaster, and apparently, according to Lucciano, all share the title of director. Lazar later steals the engine program that Bruno and Yusei created. Yusei and his party track Lazar to a warehouse recover it, only to be trapped with Lazar by Placido. It is here revealed that Lazar has a wife and son. When Placido sets a bomb to blow up the warehouse, Lazar realizes that the Infinity Trio has double-crossed him, and helps Yusei escape with his portable balloon. He then departs, apparently deciding to leave his position behind. Deck Lazar plays a Jester Court deck, in which he uses Monsters that resemble court jesters, and Trap Cards that limit the moves his opponent can make. Most of his Trap Cards are Continuous, which serves to limit the number of monsters summoned to the field by his opponent while strengthening his key monster, "Jester Lord". Several of his cards reference a royal court of justice, which correspond to his career as a top officer of public security. His cards appear in the Ancient Prophecy booster series. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's antagonists Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters